Warm Hooves
Uwaga! Jeśli denerwują cię małe kolorowe kucyki i nie trawisz ich w creepypastach (nie każdy je lubi) nie polecam zapoznawania się z treścią tej creepypasty (właściwie horror fanfic). Rozdział I : Praca Późny wieczór ogarnął miasto Manehattan. Jedne kucyki powracały do swych domostw, gdzie znużył je sen, zaś inne dopiero co wychodziły z mieszkań, by zaczerpnąć odrobiny szaleństwa w pobliskich klubach. Pośród budynków miasta, między starą hurtownią a dyskontem spożywczym, mieścił się sklep muzyczny- można było tu zakupić od winyli klasyki jazzowej z początków lat XX, aż po popularne płyty rock’owe czy country. Biznes ten założyła Purple Light, młoda, energiczna klacz, jednorożec o szarej sierści i fioletowej, wchodzącej w róż grzywie, stylizowanej na lata siedemdziesiąte. Jej pomocnikami byli Coming True Music oraz Horty. C.T.M. (Coming True Music) był bordowym jednorożcem o czarno-czerwonej grzywie i jasnoniebieskich oczach. Horty był zaś typowym fajtłapą, który zajmował się głównie sprzątaniem po swojej ,,pomocy” w sklepie. - Za pół godziny zamykamy. Horty, możesz już zmykać do domu. - zawołała właścicielka, po czym odwróciła się w stronę drugiego ze swoich pomocników i rzekła - a ty, C.T.M., sprawdź to ostatnie pudło z piwnicy, czy aby nie znajduje się tam coś specjalnego - Po chwili, przy użyciu zaklęcia telekinezy, przed ogierem wylądował stary, zakurzony karton. - Rozkaz szefowo… ehe-ehe – kaszlnął jednorożec. Szybko spojrzał na zawartość kartonu- W pudle leżało około dwudziestu płyt. Ogier pracował tutaj na tyle długo, że aż obmyślił własny system ich weryfikowania. Polegał on na oglądaniu okładek winyli. Jeśli widniały na nich grafiki ze skąpo odzianymi klaczami, to od razu mógł uznać, że na tym krążku nagrane są zacne utwory. Gdy C.T.M. dostrzegał przekleństwa w tytułach albumów, bądź na okładce ukazano krew, mięso lub wnętrzności- i w takich okolicznościach zawartość dysku zalatywała arcydziełem. Ale kiedy na oprawie albumu widniały wszystkie te elementy, dysk musiał zostać jak najszybciej odtworzony. Natomiast gdy na okładce widniały kiczowate tytuły, typu „Płonący Deszcz” ogier starał się jak najszybciej pozbyć takiego winylu. Jednorożec rozczarował się po zapoznaniu z połową zawartości kartonu, albowiem nie dostrzegł „wyjątkowych grafik” ani nie nauczył się żadnych nowych przekleństw. Ze znużeniem przekładał pozostałe płyty leżące w kartonowym pudle jednocześnie burcząc do siebie – ‘’Kicz’’, “nic ciekawego”, “beznadzieja”, “gdzie gołe baby”, “bez sensu”. Przerzucając płyty, ogier nagle zatrzymał swoje kopyto na ostatniej pozycji z pudełka. Ucieszył się jak mały źrebak z prezentu na wigilię serdeczności; Album nie posiadał ani okładki, ani tytułu, ani wykonawcy. Prędko ułożył płytę na odtwarzaczu i opuścił na nią igłę. Założył słuchawki i po chwili wydobyło się z nich chaotyczne bicie dzwonów, które z czasem przeistoczyło się w harmoniczną linię melodyczną. Wraz z kolejnymi taktami utworu, dochodziły wciąż następne i następne efekty dźwiękowe, takie jak skrzypienie napiętej liny czy podmuchy wiatru. Po około minutowym wstępie dało się usłyszeć damski wokal sopranowy: Tyś mógł zobaczyć jak płaczę przez sen, Tyś mógł mi zabrać ostatnie resztki tlenu, Białe obrusy, kwiaty, łzy i szepty znikły wnet, Przekręcony krąg, uwolniłeś zło z miasta odmętu, Czemuś… Melodia urwała się nagle, a w jej miejsce pojawił się pisk i krzyki przerażonego tłumu. Ogier z krzykiem rzucił słuchawkami o blat, szybko jednak przestał się drzeć na widok podirytowanego spojrzenia swojej szefowej, podnoszącej brew. C.T.M uśmiechnął się głupkowato, po czym zniżył głowę. Odwrócił się w stronę odtwarzacza, aby wyjąć płytę. Gdy już się do niego zbliżał, gramofon przemówił: „Warm Hooves”, a potem stanął w ogniu. C.T.M. poparzył kopyta, rozpaczliwie próbując uratować na wpół przypalony winyl. Purple Light sięgnęła po gaśnicę. W jednej chwili wszystko przed ladą pokryło się sproszkowanym CO2.. – Nic ci nie jest? -Zmartwiła się klacz. Ogier otrzepał ubranie ze śniegu i odpowiedział – Chyba nie… - zasłonił się grzywą, ukrywając wstyd. - A twojemu portfelowi nic się nie stało? - C-co?! Też nie... -Zająknął się. Purple uśmiechnęła się do niego, zbliżyła głowę do jego ucha i zalotnie szepnęła: - To dobrze, bo muszę ci potrącić z pensji za ten odtwarzacz. - Uch… - jęknął ogier. - Dobra, za pięć minut zamykamy sklep. Szykuj się do wyjścia. - Już idę – zawołał ogier, kierując spojrzenie w stronę drzwi. Kiedy oboje wyszli, ulice Manehattan oświetlały latarnie i coraz to jaśniejsze neony reklamujące pobliskie kluby taneczne. - Pięknie zakończyłeś dzień z tym gramofonem – rzekła Purple Light. - Ta… i jakoś trudno mi się po tym otrząsnąć. - Oj tam, oj tam. Takie rzeczy może i nie zdarzają się często, ale jednak się zdarzają. - Ech... ciężko mi to przyswoić, a co dopiero uwierzyć – ogier ze smutkiem spojrzał za siebie. - Rozchmurz się. Skoczymy może do tej kafejki, o której wszyscy mówią? Ponoć dają zacną kawę z rumem. - W sumie chciałbym chwilę odpocząć, ale musiałbym podejść do mieszkania po dokumenty. - Okej, podejdę z tobą. Po około dwudziestu minutach spaceru i przecięciu głównego placu Manehattan’u, kucyki dotarły pod klatkę schodową starej, trzypiętrowej kamienicy. Weszli na ostatnie piętro budynku. - Witam w moich skromnych progach! – radośnie zawołał C.T.M. otwierając drzwi mieszkania. Purple Light z uśmiechem popatrzyła na ogiera, a potem na jego mieszkanie. Jej uśmiech szybko zamienił się w grymas. - Na matkę Celestię! - zawołała klacz, patrząc na walące się po pomieszczeniu sterty ubrań, olbrzymie stosy butelek i puszek po piwie, dziwne plamy wchłonięte przez czerwoną , prawdopodobnie, wykładzinę i wszędzie rozsypany, bliżej nieokreślony, biały proszek. Klacz, przyglądając się wszystkiemu, dodała – Niejedna para kopyt by się tu przydała do pomocy. - Nigdy nie byłem fanem czystości – odparł ogier przegrzebując stertę ubrań. - Ale podłoga ci się jeszcze przyda – uśmiechnęła się sarkastycznie klacz i podeszła do drzwi gabinetu. Weszła, delikatnie odchylając drzwi i podeszła do biurka. Prócz białego pyłu, podobnego do tego z podłogi w pokoju gościnnym, uwagę Purple Light zwróciła mała karteczka leżąca pod zapalniczką. Był to numer telefonu pewnej klaczki imieniem Natasha, i czerwonym śladem po pocałunku. - Ho, ho, ho! – zawołała głośno klacz z miną zboczeńca – Widzę, że się na randkę zapowiada! - Hm… - Ogier zamyślił się - A, chodzi ci o numer do Natashy? Tia, wrzuć go do środkowej szuflady w biurku – odparł C.T.M. z nutką irytacji w głosie. - Wyglądasz jak by ci nie zależało, trochę szkoda, mógłbyś do niej chociaż zadzwo-o-onić… łoł! – krzyknęła Purple Light i uszczypliwie dodała - Znalazłam twoje dokumenty i nie tylko – stęknęła na widok pękającej w szwach szuflady wypełnionej zdjęciami klacz, listami miłosnymi oraz numerami komórkowymi. - Świnia – szepnęła pod nosem. - O, faktycznie są moje papiery. Wielkie dzięki, szefowo. To co, możemy już iść? - Tia, możemy – odpowiedziała ciężko. Kafejka była pół godziny drogi od domu C.T.M. Dwoje kucyków zasiadło przed jednym z komputerów. Po pięciu minutach kelnerka podała ich zamówienie: Latte Macchiato dla szaraczki oraz kawa z rumem dla ogiera. Purple bardzo lubiła tu przychodzić; Przypominało jej to spotkania ze znajomymi. Miła atmosfera, przyjaciele, dowcipy. Od czasu przeprowadzki z Philladelphi do Manehattan’u bardzo jej tego brakowało. Niestety tego wieczoru jej podwładny nie był zbytnio towarzyski. Był bez reszty pochłonięty przeszukiwaniem internetu. Wpisywał różne frazy, które pomogłyby mu znaleźć jakiekolwiek informacje na temat wykonawcy tego upiornego utworu znalezionego w pudle z winylami. Po mimo użycia wszystkich cytatów z piosenki, wyszukiwarka nic nie znalazła. - Cholera – mruknął do siebie. Skończyły mu się pomysły. Żadnego wersu piosenki, żadnej podobnej melodii. Nic, co w jakimkolwiek stopniu pomogłoby mu rozwikłać zagadkę, która w dodatku trzepnęła go mocno po kieszeni. Wziął łyk swojego napoju, po czym oparł się plecami o krzesło i założył kopyta za szyję. Trwał w tej pozycji jeszcze kilka sekund, gdy Purple Light głośno siorbała kawę, kaszlała i coraz mocniej kopała w stół, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Niestety jej próby nie odniosły skutku. Ogier nagle zerwał się z krzesła. - No wreszcie - pomyślała Purple Light. C.T.M. z uśmiechem spojrzał na klacz i z powrotem przykleił się do monitora. Philladelphijka z gracją utrzymywała swoją łagodną, wręcz niewinną, postawę, ukrywającą jej chęć do natychmiastowego wyrzucenia komputera wraz z monitorem przez okno, przywiązania ogiera do krzesła i wbijania w niego przypadkowych przedmiotów. Jednorożec wpisał w wyszukiwarkę „Warm Hooves”, co przez cały wieczór nie przyszło mu do głowy. Wyświetliły mu się dwa wyniki. Pierwszy był linkiem do nieistniejącego już serwisu. Drugi zaś przenosił na stronę wdzięcznie zwaną „Scary Mary”. Na środku znajdował się przycisk do odtworzenia filmu. Po kliknięciu w niego, pokazał się komunikat o buforowaniu pliku. Wkrótce na ekranie ukazał się ciemno kremowy ogier w fioletowym swetrze w czarne paski i okularami na nosie. Kucyk z wielkim entuzjazmem rzekł: - Witam wszystkich widzów mojego bloga „Scary Mary”. W dzisiejszym odcinku będę się starał dostać do dawno zapomnianego miasta „Warm Hooves”. Miła mieścina, w której doszło do nieszczęśliwego wypadku, w wyniku którego całe miasto opanowała zaraza. Oczywiście nasze wielkie księżniczki, jak i straż wraz z całą arystokracją Equestrii udaje, iż owo miasto nigdy nie istniało i uznają je za legendę. W odpowiedzi na pytanie dlaczego cała północna część lasu na peryferiach wzgórz Bad Land jest całkowicie odizolowana wielkim murem, zasiekami oraz potężnymi zaklęciami, politycy odpowiadają, że teren jest niebezpieczny dla innych kucyków. Jakiś wyciek gazu czy coś podobnego. Natomiast zapytani o niepokojące dźwięki dochodzące zza murów, tłumaczą jako końską plotkę… i tu wkraczam ja! Z pomocą otrzymanego przez obcego kucyka zaklęcia „Wielkiej Teleportacji” – róg ogiera na filmie rozświetlił się magią, aż w końcu cały kucyk pokrył się świetlistą łuną. Na krótką chwilę zniknął, po czym pojawił się i uderzył o ścianę muru. - Ugh – jęknął ogier w kierunku kamery. - Najwidoczniej nasze, jakże kochane władczynie rzuciły dodatkowe zaklęcia obronne. Cholera, będę musiał wykombinować inny sposób, no trudno. Życie chłoszcze. Zatrzymaj nagrywanie i nie włączaj dopóki się tam nie dostanę. - Nie ma sprawy – odrzekł kamerzysta zatrzymując film. Przez kilka sekund widać było tylko czarno-biały szum. Szybko ustał i ponownie wyświetlił się obraz. - Wreszcie się udało! – krzyknął dumnie ogier z filmu i, kontynuując swoją wypowiedź, dodał: - Raptem kilka miesięcy pracy i wysiłku przy utworzeniu kombinacji ze skradzionych zaklęć z księgozbioru Canterlot, w końcu złamałem zaklęcie. Jedyne, co mi zostało to przejść przez tą metalową konstrukcję – mówiąc to ogier wyjął z torby pistolet. - Mimo, iż miasto jest opuszczone warto się jednak zabezpieczyć – włożył nowy magazynek do pistoletu kalibru 45, i zatrzasnął go. Na ekranie pojawiły się dwa paski symbolizujące pauzę. Zdziwiona Purple Light krzyknęła: – Czemu zatrzymałeś?! - To jest cały film – odparł spokojnie C.T.M. - Bardzo dziwne – zamyśliła się klacz. - Ale nie najdziwniejsze, spójrz – wskazał miejsce na ekranie i dodał – Ten ogier codziennie publikował nowe wpisy. - I co? – zapytała przerażona klacz, zupełnie jakby nie chciała znać odpowiedzi. - Ten film jest ostatnim wpisem na stronie, a został opublikowany 6 lat temu. Możliwe, że biedak wciąż się włóczy po tym mieście. - Raczej już nie żyje – odezwał się głos zza pleców obojga. C.T.M. i Purple Light popatrzyli na siebie i odwrócili się w stronę głosu. Zaledwie dwadzieścia centymetrów od nich stała śnieżno-biała klacz o jasnej grzywie, ubrana jedynie w długą, nocną koszulę. Wyglądała, jakby właśnie uciekła z zakładu dla obłąkanych albo jak lunatyk. Purple zapytała niepewnie: – Jak ci na imię? - Ja wiem ogierze – uśmiechnęła się biała klacz ignorując pytanie. - Co takiego? – zapytał C.T.M. starając się mówić łagodnie. - Ze złamaną przysięgą łatwo żyć, jednak czy z taką łatwością żyłbyś ze złamanym karkiem? – po jej wypowiedzi nastała głucha cisza. Jasnowłosa postać przewiercała spojrzeniem dusze obu muzyków. Zdawało się, jakby jedno oko klaczy przypatrywało się C.T.M. zaś drugie obserwowało Purple Light. - Ja chyba sobie pójdę – szepnęła szara klacz do ogiera. - Poczekaj na mnie – odparł, podążając za klaczą. Purple Light wezwała taksówkę, do której wsiadła i ona, i ogier, a za nimi wskoczyła nieznajoma z kafejki. - Ugh… – jęknęli oboje. Zapowiadała się długa podróż. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Telewizja